the one who made me happy
by alexma
Summary: He left me but i feel free, now i going to to rescue him and find my purpose in life
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I was so depressed these past months because he left me alone a forest. I slowly recovered from my depression with help from my family and friends that loved me. Then I started hanging out with Jacob who I found out was a shape-shifter.

Also I started doing extreme sports like cliff diving and riding motorcycles. Today I went home only to find Alice who was surprised to see me because she thought I killed myself but I told her I was cliff diving. Rosalie told Edward that I killed myself not that I blame her so Alice told me that we have to stop him from exposing himself to humans in Volterra, Italy.

For some reason I didn't want to rescue or save Edward from the Volturi but I had a feeling that my life was going to change if I go. I immediately started packing enough clothes for a week and put on some cute clothes that old Bella wouldn't wear and I wrote a letter to Charlie telling him that Edward was going suicidal and that I will call him once I get to where Italy is.

Once we arrived in Italy Alice wanted to rent a car but I just walked out of the airport and found a car that was parked so I could hot-wire it to get us going which I learned from Jacob. Alice was shocked that I hot-wired a car that she didn't speak for the whole trip. I turned on the car which was a super speed car and I went as fast as I could until Alice told me to stop.

I stopped the car once we got to the clock tower because Alice told me Edward was there. I ran to Edward and pushed him into the shadows. I told him that he was an idiot for thinking of killing himself and he just stared at me looking shocked. Then I saw vampires come toward us I said hello to them which made them just stare at me like I have two heads. Alice and a short vampire who introduced herself as Jane appeared to snap the rest of the vampires out of their daze.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I introduced myself to the vampires which made them stare at me more, then Jane snapped out of it and led us to a pot hole to go see the Volturi Kings. I followed them without hesitation down the pot hole and we walked through an entire castle until we arrived at an office with a human secretary.

In the office there is a pair of large beautiful doors and in front of it is another vampire who introduced himself as Alec and the twin of Jane. He led us through the doors which led us to a huge room with three thrones that symbolized so much. I saw three men in the thrones who have the aura of power and respect. The one in the middle had jet black hair. The male on the right had white blondish hair. Lastly the man on the left was brunette like me, he was depressed looking which I would have looked like if I didn't overcome my depression.

I could tell that I changed the atmosphere when I walked in. Also I felt a bond with the three men who are known as the Volturi Kings. I felt more alive and happy as did the Volturi judging by their faces. When we all entered the room the doors closed. This place felt like my home and I never wanted to leave it. The man in the middle introduced himself as Aro and his brothers as Caius and Marcus.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V.

After Aro introduced himself and his brothers he asked why I looked so tired and I told him how Edward left me in the forest alone. This made the three brothers very angry and I asked them why they cared and they said that they felt that I was family and that they protected their family. At that I started to cry tears of joy because someone loved me for me which scared the whole Volturi because they thought I was sad but I reassured them that they were tears of joy.

The brothers told me they would be honored if I would stay with them which I immediately which made the whole Volturi. Instantly I thought about my adopted siblings Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie because I missed them since they were forced to leave with their family because of Edward. When I found out from Edward that my adopted siblings were leaving with the rest of the family my heart shattered but I knew deep in my heart that they didn't want to leave and that they were forced.

When Rosalie finally got along with me she gave me a cell phone to call her, Jasper, or Emmett. When I was comatose I forgot to call them and until now I remembered so I called Jasper knowing that Rosalie and Emmett would be with him mourning. I heard Jasper's voice and I almost started crying because he sounded like a zombie. I told it was me and the life went back to his voice and he started cursing at Edward and Alice, then he told Rosalie and Emmett to come.

When Rosalie and Emmett came and heard my voice they started to cry happily. They said they missed me and that they no longer wanted to be part of the Cullen Coven, which made me tell them to wait a minute. I asked the three brothers if Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I could join the Volturi and they said yes.

So I told my adopted siblings and they told me that they would get everything ready and get a flight here to Volterra, Italy. Also they said thank you to brothers and told me to get ready for some fun. I told them to get here fast because I missed them and they said the same thing.

Then I hanged up and I noticed that everyone was looking at me and I started to blush.

Edward asked why I was talking to my adopted sibling and I told him that they were family, he immediately started calling them monsters which made me so angry that I started to curse at him, I was so mad at him that my hair changed to a fire red representing my anger which amazed everyone. I called for my favorite twins Fred and George through our mental bond, and they instantly apparated here and they introduced themselves as usual. I immediately hugged them and they started to ask where I was and why Edward looked like Lockhart when he was bragging about his adventures. I told them what happened and they put on their prank faces which scared the crap of Edward and Alice which made me smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I just wanted to ask if you could check out my lenses and like them at .com/lensmasters/g6g8612

Thanks for reading my fanfics, hope you like them so far

Bella P.O.V.

I asked Fred and George if they could apparate me to Headquarters(Order of the Phoenix), then the twins grabbed my arm and we arrived.

The first person I saw was my Uncle Severus who was my only living relative other than the fact that he is a vampire which makes me a vampire but we are Magical vampires that cannot be killed like other vampires(the only way we can be killed is by killing us with the Avada Kedavra curse).

Since the light side won all magical creatures have the same rights as wizards and witches which means that we aren't shunned. My uncle Severus was a fake death eater to protect me from the dark side since he and I love each other so much like father and daughter.

I forgot to tell you my real name it is Demetria Snape, my mother was Metamorphmagus who was an unspeakable and she was killed by Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

I asked uncle Severus if he wanted to meet my mate and his family. Uncle Severus agreed and I apparated us both to the Volturi Throne room. Every vampire was shocked when we suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Uncle Severus and I were laughing so hard that we were rolling on the ground because their looks of disbelief were hilarious. Finally we regained our composer leaving only smirks on our faces."Which vampire is your mate Demi" asked Uncle Severus. "The brown haired dude on the throne, his name is Marcus, Uncle Severus" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V.

Uncle Severus started to interrogate Marcus while Marcus just looked scared while Aro and Caius laughed. Then after a couple of minutes, Uncle Severus took pity on Marcus and said that we have his blessing to get married. Before we left headquarters, Uncle Severus and I packed all our belongings which included our laptops, iPods, and our DVD players. We asked the brothers if they had wifi and they had no clue what we were talking about so we called a Internet company and got the Castle hooked up for everyone. After the wifi was installed we showed the Volturi the power of YouTube. Everyone enjoyed YouTube the most because it was just so hilarious. I showed them how humans saw vampires as and to them it was just funny because they are not like that at all. Caius stopped being mean and angry once showed him YouTube, I also gave him the idea of uploading a video of themselves to enforce the laws in the vampire world and to have fun with it.


	7. announcement

**Hi everyone just writing to tell you that I am discontinuing all my stories. If anyone wants to adopt any of my stories they can just pm me and I will announce it. Also I will leave all my stories on just for reference. I will still be writing stories but I'll probably just write stories with ideas I come up with and then give it to someone else to continue it.**

**Thanks alexma**


	8. Stop SOPA

Hey everyone please sign the stop Sopa like policies petition by April 15th and if you can please spread the word. To find the petition just type in "stop SOPA like policies" in google


End file.
